


Hardwood Floors

by Endraking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: All of the Consent, Anal Sex, Clean up in the sex dungeon, Consent is Sexy, Double Penetration, First Time, Horny Scott, Horny Stiles, House Sitting, Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Needy Theo, Oral Sex, Sceo challenge, Someone else's sex dungeon, Theo Raeken needs to get rough fucked 2018, Virgin Theo, Wolf Nip, very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:49:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Theo gets a message to see Scott.  Theo thinks one thing while Scott wants Theo to help him clean up the house that him and Stiles are house sitting.





	Hardwood Floors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DemonzDust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonzDust/gifts), [TheorianDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheorianDG/gifts).



> This story began from an interesting conversation about fuck boi shoes and a cardigan. I hope you enjoy.

Hardwood Floors

 

 

 _Meet me at this address.  Wear something comfortable._  

Theo stared at the message on his phone, trying to decipher any hidden meaning that the True Alpha would send this.  Was it an order?  Was it a suggestion?  Maybe both.

His mind went back to the pack meetings since Scott came back to town for the summer.  He couldn’t help but remember those brown eyes and the lingering of the gazes for just a few moments longer than with the others. 

At first, he thought that maybe Scott was suspicious of him, but the last meeting and the casual way Scott commented, “It’s good to see you.  Did you change colognes or something?  You smell good.”

 _You smell good._   The words danced in his mind.  He hadn’t changed anything, though bathing regularly was a welcomed change since getting a job, starting classes at Beacon University, and having a place to stay that wasn’t his truck.

A deep voice called out from the common room, just beyond the flimsy wooden door of his basic, dorm style apartment room, “Hey, T, are you joining us for Ultimate Frisbee?”

Theo pulled his gaze away from the phone and yelled back, “No.  I think I’m going to go meet up with a friend of mine.”

The voice answered, “Alright, T.  See you later.” 

After hearing the movement of several people and the front door closing, he knew he was in the apartment alone.  Theo hopped off his bed and rushed to his closet.  His mind raced as he looked over the assortment of dark skinny jeans, dark shirts and hoodies.  None of those would convey the idea of “comfortable.”

As he was moving around the clothes on the hangers, he heard the sound of the movement of a paper bag at the bottom of his closet.  His eyes lit up as he knelt down and remembered that purchase.  With a grin, he thought, “This could work.”

 

Scott wiped down an expensive wooden coffee table in a finely decorated house.  He set the cloth down when he saw himself reflected in the surface of the dark wood and wiped his face using his beaten, faded maroon t shirt.  He heard Stiles call from the kitchen, “Dude, why do we still do this?”

Scott chuckled as he answered, “Because it’s extra spending money and we get to crash here until the owners come back from vacation.”

Stiles stomped into the living room, his white t shirt, covered in dust and stained across the front, his faded skinny jeans bearing the same dust, with a white bandana tied around his forehead, keeping his thick hair spikey and away from his face.  He huffed, “We could stay with my Dad or your mom.”

Scott smirked with the obvious, telling raised eyebrow, “And listen to either of our parents with their dates?  I don’t want THAT mental image.”

Stiles complained, “Our parents have sex.  That’s how we got here.  It’s not like it’s that big of a deal.  I mean we have sex.  Just like our parents have sex.”

As he rambled Scott’s eyes lit up and a knowing grin formed as the indignation became a gross realization and Stiles muttered, more in disgust, “Our parents have sex.”

Scott nodded twice, the grin growing, “That’s the mental image I didn’t want.”

Stiles shuddered and slunk back to the kitchen.  He complained, “I thought you said we’d have help.  Our chore board is hella long and I’m not cleaning the gutters.”

The True Alpha shrugged, “He should be here any time now.  I messaged him a while ago.”

Both heard the doorbell ring and Scott rushed to the door.  Stiles tone edged as he asked, “He?  Who is the he you got to help us?  I know Liam is still at school, Isaac doesn’t fly in until next week, and Mason is with his family out of town.”

When Scott opened the door, his eyes widened as he mumbled, “Theo?”

The Alpha’s jaw dropped as he looked over Theo.  The man was wearing a knee length hooded cardigan and held the flaps open wide with a seductive grin and twinkle in his stormy grey eyes. 

Scott’s eyes roamed down Theo’s naked, cut, tanned chest, over his tight pecs, down the hairs the graced up the lines of his chiseled abs.  His mouth began to salivate at the thin, black lace panties that cut perfectly around his waist, highlighting the toned lines from his sides as they disappeared under the fabric.  The mesh did little to hide the final source of the treasure trail.  His eyes drifted down to the jet-black chucks with subdued rubber studs, laces gone with the tongues flapped down.  The inside grey fabric read in fresh sharpie ink, “Fuck - Me?”  He barely composed himself as Theo whispered, “Comfortable enough, _Scotty_?”  He added enticing spice to his tone when he said the Alpha’s name.

Stiles yelled from the kitchen, as he walked towards the entranceway, holding a fine crystal goblet and soft cloth, “Theo?  Why would you invite Th- “The words died in his mouth as he rounded the corner and saw the full glory of Theo.  The crystal tumbled from his fingertips and shattered on the solid floor as Stiles attempted to say something but only managed to stutter, “Th-Th-Th- “

The chimera looked at the two and quickly wrapped the flap ends around himself tightly, covering up.  His face flushed a cherry red as he mumbled, “Of course, I read the message wrong.  I shouldn’t be here.  Just forget it.”

Theo turned to leave, and Scott grabbed his shoulder, “Wait.  Theo.  Sorry I wasn’t clear on the message, but you don’t have to leave.”  He looked back to Stiles, “Right?”

Stiles continued to polish nothing in his hands with the cloth as he quickly answered, “No.  You don’t need to leave.  We’ve got plenty of rough work left, I mean chores.  Yeah, house cleaning chores.  Like polishing the hardwood.   FLOORS! Hardwood floors.”

Scott facepalmed as his best friend continued to try to inhale his foot.

Theo eyed them both suspiciously, “You two- Stiles included, want me to help you clean a house, in my underwear?”

Stiles quickly answered, “We’d prefer you help us only in your underwear.”

Scott shot Stiles a glare before he looked to Theo, “You can get changed if you want.  We’re cleaning up while we house sit here.”

Theo’s smug grin formed as he asked softly, “Do you want me to get changed?”

Scott nervously laughed as his face grew red and Stiles answered, “Nope.  Nadda.  Not at all.  Clean as you are.”

Theo chuckled and remarked, “Okay.  This could be fun.”

 

“Famous last words” he grumbled to himself, the sun beating down on his exposed body as he fished his hands through the soupy, leafy mixture in the wrap around gutters.  The chimera huffed to himself as he scooped out the clogged bits and tossed it into the plastic bucket below.  He missed at least half the time but he’d rather clean it up when he finished then constantly go up and down the ladder.

He glanced back over his shoulder to see Scott and Stiles, sipping on some fruity slushy drinks in some ridiculously colorful, fancy, margarita glasses, at a table with a large yellow umbrella keeping them in the shade. 

With a roll of his eyes, Theo stepped down the ladder to shift it before he stepped back up.  As he moved, the lace rode up and he slapped his ass and held the fabric as he moved back into position.  Stiles cheered, “Yeah, slap it!  Make it nice and red.”

The chimera remarked with only a hint of venom, “Fuck you, Stiles.  So are you two going to just stare at me while I work up here?”

Scott elbowed his best friend and almost knocked the glass out of his hand before he replied, “Sorry, Theo, we only have one ladder.”

Stiles quickly threw his snark, “That and we have to admire the finely sculpted work of art.  Our college credits for art history might be on the line.”

Theo argued back, “Stop staring at my ass!”  He slung a particularly large bit from the gutter, that barely missed hitting Stiles.

Stiles laughed as he pointed to a sculpture in the backyard, “I was talking about Sir Holloway of where ever, but your ass could work too.”

Theo finished up with the section and slid down the handrails of the ladder, bending his knees and dropping low when he hit the ground.  Stiles cheered louder, “Drop it low!”

The friction burns on the insides of his hands healed as he stood from the low squat.  He shot a glare to see Stiles smiling from ear to ear and Scott staring, eyes wide, face red from something other than the sun.  With a smug grin, the chimera stepped over to the two, looked at their beverages, and asked, “What?  You didn’t make one for me?”

Scott looked around the table and his eyes fell on his nearly full drink while Stiles chugged his down and quickly said, “Nope.  Didn’t make one for you!”

Theo shook his head with an annoyed huff, “I guess I couldn’t get thirsty working up a ladder all day.”

Stiles quickly remarked before Scott could stop him, “Theo, you showed up thirsty!”

Scott scooped up his beverage and offered it to Theo and the chimera grinned to say something but saw the brain freeze hit Stiles and started to laugh.  He took the glass from Scott and looked to him with a shy smile and said, “Thanks” before he took a long sip.

He licked his lips for a moment before the taste caught him, “What’s in this?”

Scott remarked, “Wolf nip.  We figured we could enjoy the rest of the evening since most of the work is done.”

After taking a long drink from the glass, he remarked, “Alright, I’m hot, sweaty, and my hands are covered in stagnate mud.  I’m going to take a shower.  Is there one in the pool house?”

Scott answered, “Yeah, but go to the master bedroom.  They have a walk-in steam mist shower with a built-in rain system.”

Theo tilted his head as he slowly finished the drink and Stiles commented, “Yeah.  It’s awesome.  It’s like your balls get soaked from the bottom up.”

The chimera set the empty glass on the table and looked to both of them and said, “Alright.  You guys can finish up the mess from the gutters.”  He walked away and felt their eyes on his back as he stepped inside.

 

Theo left his shoes at the back, sliding glass door as he made his way through the immense house to the master bedroom.  He couldn’t believe that people lived in a house this big and when he stepped into the master bathroom, he struggled to catch his breath.  The bathroom was bigger than the common area of his apartment and half of it was walled off with glass and an entrance into the shower.  He stepped onto the textured tile floor inside and walked towards the waterproof wall mounted temperature gauge.  After messing with the digital panel for a few minutes, hot steam began to fill the shower. 

He rubbed the lace and realized it was already wet with his sweat and he didn’t exactly feel comfortable walking around completely naked, so he began to take in the mist in his underwear.  He found a bar of soap and washcloth and lathered up as the hot steam warmed and soothed his sun beaten skin.  It wasn’t long before the thick mist fogged up the glass walls and doors and it was just him and the heated water.

Stiles was right, this steam shower was awesome, but he didn’t understand how he would wash off the soap.  It felt great, but he was lathered up and the steam took forever to rinse any of it away.  He looked up and saw the ceiling was metal with hundreds of small holes.  He walked over to the normal shower knobs and began to play with them.  Before he realized it, cool water poured from the ceiling and the cloudy fog on the glass walls and door began to disappear. 

He gazed back into the bathroom and realized that Scott stood just outside the shower.  He barely caught himself from slipping as he jumped, “Scotty?  What are you doing?  I thought I was alone.”

Scott wore a slight grin as he held up the folded cardigan and the shoes as he said, “We’ve got one more room.”

He rolled his eyes and complained as he turned off the water and steam, “Come on, Scotty.  You and Stiles can finish the last room.  I spent most of the day up a ladder.”

He walked towards the door and noticed Scott held up an unfolded, clean towel and the clothes were sitting on the closed toilet lid.  He reached for the towel as he stepped out and Scott pulled it from his grasp, sliding by his hand and began to dry off Theo’s face and hair.  He pulled back and met the alpha’s gaze, those browns glassy from the wolf nip, “What are you doing, Scott?”

Scott chuckled as he reached forward and continued to dry off the chimera, “Drying you off.”  After a pause, Scott weakly asked, with full puppy eyes, “Unless you want me to stop?”

He couldn’t stop the feeling of warmth and humor that filled his chest as he laughed and replied, “No.  You can dry me off Scott.”

After the alpha took painstaking time drying off every inch of the chimera, he handed him the cardigan and shoes.  Theo quickly put them on and was thankful as they left the bathroom and the AC hit him.

He didn’t realize that Scott had taken his hand to guide him through the house until they walked down the stairs and he felt the warmth of the alpha’s hand instead of the chill he felt over the rest of his body.  They made it to the basement, which had various exercise equipment with matted floors and walls.  Theo remarked as they walked, “So we are cleaning up their gym?”

Scott released his hand and faced him with a mischievous grin, “No.  The room is just past the gym.”  The alpha guided them to a door that appeared to be hidden by the padding on the wall and when it opened, a set of lights turned on.  Theo’s mouth dropped as he stared at the various bits of equipment in the room. 

The far wall had a four-point X shaped restraint system, to his left were hooks that held various whips and paddles, to the right was a padded black stockade bench, and dangling in the center was a chain hoisted leather swing.

He nervously asked, “We are cleaning up in here?”

Scott stepped inside and asked, “I was thinking we might have some fun.”  His eyes widened, and he caught the scents of the alpha.  He caught the wolf nip but the salty scent of sweat, the deep masculine musk, and the undeniable arousal.  Scott innocently looked to the tongues of his shoes before he asked, pouting his bottom lip after speaking, “Is that request for me?”

The grin burned across his face as he nodded, “Fuck yeah it is.”

Scott slipped his hands inside the cardigan and moved them up the shoulders as he closed the distance between them.  The alpha leaned forward and captured his lips in a hungry kiss.  His tongue pushed and probed against the chimera’s lips, demanding entry, while his hands pushed the loose fabric off his shoulders.  He pushed his body against Scott’s rubbing himself against the alpha’s hips, the lace and khaki’s teasing him. 

His hands slipped under Scott’s shirt and his nails scraped along the skin, finding the tender nipples.  Scott moaned into his mouth and he felt the tense, coarse grip of the alpha’s large hands kneading his cheeks.  Scott met him, tease for tease as their tongues explored each other’s mouth and their bodies writhed together.  He pulled away from the kiss, Scott’s teeth weakly trying to hold his lower lip which popped back against his mouth.

He almost ripped the t shirt from the alpha and as the fabric split, still sliding over the alpha’s head, he got the feeling they were being watched.  With a grin, he tossed the damaged fabric over his shoulder, back towards the entrance.  He slunk to his knees and pulled the shorts and his boxers down in one motion and Scott’s firm cock sprung free and pointed towards his face with a glistening tip. 

He licked his lips before looking up and giving the alpha his best doe eyed expression.  Scott’s eyes flashed a deep red as a lustful grin crept across his face.  He looked back to the hardening cock, the veins growing more pronounced, adding color to the tanned flesh.  He gripped it from the base and pushed out another bubble of precum before his leaned in and kissed the tip. 

The salty and tangy fluid flowed into his mouth, igniting a heat and thirst that was only pushed farther as Scott moaned.  He slowly took in the thick cock, stroking the shaft as he bobbed further and further.  He shifted his hands to the alpha’s tense thighs as his mouth stretched to engulf the entirety of the thickness.  He bobbed, shifting his head and swirling his tongue around the velvet soft but firm flesh before he opened his throat and sucked him down to the base. 

Scott’s hands reached and grabbed handfuls of hair from the back of his head as he held himself in place, flexing his throat around the intruding cock.  He took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of work, of sweat, the undeniable aroma of Scott’s arousal.  Pride filled his chest as he slurped off only for Scott to shove him back. 

He let himself go pliant, sucking and adjusting the angle of his head as Scott fucked his mouth.  The waves of precum flowed and began to dribble on the sides of his mouth with every sickening slurp.  He looked up to see Scott lost to the pleasure, seeking the end to the lust that filled the room. 

Abruptly, he overpowered the Alpha and pushed the large intrusion from his mouth.  He coughed as Scott looked down to him, with a pout?  He chuckled and huskily spoke, “You aren’t just fucking my mouth, _Alpha_.”

Scott’s eyes flared red before the alpha reached down and pulled him to his feet.  Scott pushed him towards the swing, desperately kissing his lips, drinking some of his own essence.  When his ass bumped the swing, Scott slid down his body, his wolf claws gently streaking the sides of his chest and slipped off the black lace.  He stepped out of the underwear and watched Scott fold them gently and place them on the floor.  The gesture seemed so foreign that it threw him off and when Scott grabbed the back of his calves and almost threw him in the swig he had to grab the chains to keeps from rolling out.

His legs went high and the alpha’s hands grabbed his ankles with the chains and looked down at him.  Scott’s voice broke with lust as he said, “You’re beautiful like this.”

The part that craved attention, that craved affection broke as he preened and softly replied, “Thank you, Alpha.”

Scott shifted him on the swing until his ass hung just over the edge and affixed the leather restraints to his ankles.  He tried to fight against them when Scott finished but it caused the entire swing to shift.  Scott wore a predatory grin as he answered with a throaty voice, “You’re not scared, are you?”

He knew his breathing was rushed and he clenched and unclenched his muscles without thinking as he answered, “No.”

Scott maintained eye contact as he lowered himself, those reds peering into his soul, his fangs just past his lips, “Good”. 

Scott pulled apart his cheeks and leaned his face in, letting the tip of his tongue barely graze the soft, sensitive tissue.  When the alpha deeply growled, a wave of goosebumps crested his chest and he relaxed, letting his head hang over. 

With his eyes tightly closed, moans slip from his lips as Scott’s tongue licked stripes over his hole.  As the alpha alternated to quick jabs with the tip of his tongue, a noise, just outside the door caught his ear.  He opened his eyes and saw Stiles’ head, just beyond the door, watching them.  A savage grin crossed his face as he moaned the words, “Stiles.  Come in here.”

Stiles slowly stepped into the room, Scott’s shirt held to his face with his right hand shoved down the front of his pants. Scott pulled away and growled, “Leave.”

Stiles turned to leave but Theo said, “Wait.  Stiles come back.”

Stiles stepped further into the room and Theo ordered, “You want to watch?  Take your hand out of your pants.  You can watch but no jerking off.”

Scott growled deeper and Theo leaned up and met his eyes, “You want to fuck me, I want him to watch.”

Scott lowered his head and parted the flesh again, beginning his skillful strikes to Theo’s hole.  He relaxed back into the swing, letting his head hang, his eyes locked on Stiles.  Stiles rubbed the outside of his pants firmly outlining his growing cock.  Scott pushed in, his tongue diving past the ring, his lips sucking the tortured hole.  Theo released a prolonged, almost dramatic moan, locking his eyes with Stiles as the teen’s mouth hung open. 

He knows Scott’s attention and his sinful sounds are torturing Stiles as he caught the scent and a wet spot formed almost midway down his thigh.  Scott shuffled and the sound of a bottle popping open was heard.  Stiles almost shoved his firm mound against his leg as the first, lube coated finger probed deeply, causing Theo to tremble.  With his head swimming from the thick digit exploring him, hitting his prostate, the pheromones filling the room, and the wolf nip invading his senses, he softly called out, “Stiles?”

Stiles swallowed deeply, quickly pulling his hand away from his pants, dropping Scott’s shirt, “What?  You’re going to get fucked by Scott.  I can see that.  What do you want from me?  Am I not looking the right way?”

Theo giggled, enjoying the jealousy, but abruptly stopped as Scott added another finger.  “Take out your cock.”

Stiles’ eyes widen but his hands moved quickly to pull off his belt and unbutton his tight skinny jeans.  He struggled against the fabric and almost tripped as he shoved them down to his ankles.  He grabbed his black boxer briefs and Scott’s chest rumbled deeply, not aggressive like the last time, but eagerly welcoming.

Scott’s thrusts became more measured as he began to scissor the pliant hole, stretching it.  Stiles shoved his underwear to the twisted mound of clothing at his ankles and his hand travels to his cock.  Theo’s eyes flashed gold, “I didn’t say jerk off.  I want to see it.”

Stiles huffed as his erect cock bounced with his heartbeat.  Theo reached towards Stiles, motioning him closer.  Stiles almost fell before he pulled his feet from the jeans, leaving his shoes at the bottom of the pile.  When he was free he darted over, and Theo reached out and grabbed the long, hard cock. 

Scott’s two fingers became three and a deep burning need began to fill the chimera.  The fingers fanned out, further stretching him, as he stroked Stiles’ cock with a slow, reverse grip, spreading the man’s abundant precum down the shaft.  Theo closed his eyes, “Fuck, Scott.  I need.”

Scott’s voice seemed almost superimposed with the dark tone of the wolf filling it, “What do you need?”

He grabbed Stiles’ cock harder, pulling a groan from the teen, as he answered, “You.  Fuck me Scott.”

Scott’s chest rumbled as the Alpha pulled his fingers free and coated his cock and Theo’s hole with more lube.  He grabbed the chimera’s hips and wrenched him closer causing Stiles to be pulled by his cock.  The teen complained, “Fuck, Scott.  A little warning!”

Theo moved his hands to the back of Stiles’ thighs and gripped the flesh as he pulled the teen closer.  Scott’s blunt, bulbous head pushed against his hole and his mouth gaped as it entered and passed the second ring.  Theo took in several deep breaths as the burn faded and Scott sank until his hips rested against his ass.  Theo mouthed a fuck with his eyes closed but when he opened them, Stiles cock rested near his face, the tip glimmering with fresh precum. 

He felt the need being filled at one end, but his mouth and throat felt empty.  He needed more.  He looked up to Stiles and hated himself a little as he let out a whimper, a pathetic sound, but the most he could muster as Scott began to slowly slide out.  Stiles looked down with a devilish smirk, “What?  You want me to fuck your mouth, Theo.  I thought you wanted me to watch.  I can stand here and watch.  Doesn’t bother me- “

Theo growled, his fangs descended, which caused Stiles’ cock to jump.  A drop of precum fell on the chimera’s face and he opened his mouth, extending his tongue through another moan.  Stiles remarked, “Alright.  No biting.”

Stiles slid his cock into Theo’s open mouth while Scott sank himself deeply back into the chimera.  Theo reached for his cock, but the alpha batted his hand away and snapped his hips, sending a jolt through him as the thick member struck his prostate.  He gasped, sucking and pulling Stiles cock down his throat. 

Scott and Stiles grabbed the chains and proceeded to shift Theo on the swing, using the device with their hips to fuck his mouth and ass.  He closed his eyes and tried to suck Stiles’ cock while tensing his muscles around Scott’s dick. 

He groaned against Stiles’ cock as each thrust had him seeing stars behind his lids and the pressure began to build.  His neglected cock leaked across his abs as he pleaded through mumbles for more, for harder.  He felt the angle shift and looked up to see Stiles and Scott leaned across him kissing.  His cock bounced, struggling to firm, the pressure against his skin tight, hard.

The savage thrusts from both men continued until Scott groaned, “I’m gonna knot.”

His eyes flew open as he spit out Stiles’ cock and torqued the swing away from Scott, the alpha’s cock popping out audibly.  He pushed his legs against the chains and almost brought himself to eye level, his legs split, held by the tension of the links, “Knot?  What fucking knot?”

Scott growled and bled frustration as Stiles laughed and answered, “Yeah a knot.  You know, like a wolf.  Come on, you’ve got a knot don’tcha Theo?  You’re like almost wolf or something.”

A devious idea crossed his mind and Theo lowered himself back into the swing and huffed, “Unstrap me.”

Scott looked almost devastated as he undid the restraints and Stiles complained, “Come on Theo.  We’re all enjoying this.”

Scott stepped back as Theo rolled out of the swing to his feet.  The blood slowly began to flow to his feet, and he pushed Scott towards one of the walls.  His eyes fixed to the triangular cushion and he pushed Scott down on it.  The alpha lost his footing and landed against it and snarled.  Stiles began to complain but the chimera straddled the alpha backwards and sank down to the hilt with a gasp.  Scott’s eyes widened as Theo looked to Stiles with a grin. 

Scott dug his heels into the padded floor and began to thrust up into Theo as Stiles stepped towards them.  Stiles began to angle his cock to Theo’s mouth, but the chimera grabbed Stiles’ ass and pulled him to the floor.  It took a moment before the gears turned and Stiles almost whispered, “You want me to fuck you, while Scott fucks you and knots?”

Theo’s grin grew as Scott pounded up into him.  Stiles angled himself lower and muttered, “Fuck Theo, you are thirsty.  I didn’t know you were into this.”

Theo growled, and Stiles flinched back before he knelt closer, “Fuck!  I’m moving.”

Scott shifted the angle of Theo’s ass, lifting the chimera’s legs while Stiles slid between their legs.  He grabbed the lube and coated himself before pushing the tip against Theo’s hole.  Theo grabbed the backs of his knees and held them tight, giving Stiles access to his eager hole.

Scott slowed his thrusts and Theo closed his eyes and took deep breaths.  Stiles pushed into him and a deep burn filled him as the human sank in.  Stiles groaned, “Fuck.  So tight.”

They held still as he grew accustomed to being filled so completely.  With a huff he managed a weak, “Fuck.  Fuck me.”

Scott began short, powerful thrusts while Stiles fucked him slowly.  The alternating motions filled him with heat and pressure as he careened closer to his release, his battered prostate taking hit after hit in succession.  It wasn’t long before Stiles sped up, slamming long strokes deep into him, matching Scott’s speed.

He felt himself grow closer, but the sensation shifted, and the heat moved from his gut and he felt his cock harden.  Scott groaned, “Mmm knotting.”

The pressure inside grew as Stiles’ cock was pushed and the knot forced itself past his resistance.  After a few thrusts, it lodging inside, and Stiles slowed as he panted, “So tight.”

His gasps became soundless as Scott grunted with savage short thrusts, the growing knot almost pinning Stiles in place.  He shifted his hips, chasing his release but the pressure at the base of his cock grew.  He ghosted the word as he looked down past Stiles and saw the flesh mound growing at the base of his cock, “Knot?”

Stiles’ desperate, erratic thrusts ended with a moan and the first spirt of warmth filled him.  Scott’s hand reached around him and gripped his cock.  With the knot firmly locked, he felt the jet of heat coat his insides as Scott growled, his forehead against the chimera’s back.  The alpha’s rough hand stroked him twice before squeezing the chimera’s knot and Theo’s vision faded to black as the tension his body held released, spraying his chest and neck with his seed.

 

When he came to, Stiles was nuzzled against his neck, pleasantly snoring, his semi firm cock held just past Scott’s slowly deflating knot.  He shuddered, an aftershock coursing through his body before he croaked, “That’s the knot?”

Scott contently answered, “Yeah.”  After a brief moment, the alpha asked, “Wait.  You’ve never knotted?  Theo was this your first- “

Theo shifted his torso and met Scott’s gaze.  He smugly grinned, “I have used toys before, but yeah, this was my first time.”

Scott began to apologize, “Fuck, Theo.  I didn’t know.  I’m sor- “

His pleas were cut off as Theo tilted his head and kissed him.  When he pulled back he whispered, “So, do you want to do this again sometime?”

Scott grinned and nodded, “Yeah.  Maybe after a date.”

Theo’s smile pushed through, “Date?   I might be able to pencil you in.”  The chimera looked to Stiles, “I guess he can’t say he hates me anymore.”

Stiles sleepily answered, “Yep.  Sure can.  Still hate you.  You’ve got a nice ass though.”

The three chuckled in the afterglow.


End file.
